Eagle
UPGRADED to Eagle! Eagles can fly up other animals in the air! ! They can also fly high (Double click) , all foods except and large |predators = All animals above it and their equivalents|previous = / / / |next = / / |Equivalent to = / / |realeased = Nov 15, 2017|minimum = 28.5K|maximum = 60.K|tier = 10|equivalent = / / }}The Eagle is the 10th animal in mope.io, and the Land equivalent of the Bear, Swordfish, and Walrus. It is also one of the only birds in the game, along with the Penguin. Technical The Eagle: * upgrades from the Gorilla, Lion, Pufferfish, or Snow Leopard at 28.5K XP * has a maximum XP capacity of 54K, at which point it will evolve to Croc, Tiger, Octopus, or Polar Bear * can hide in Caves and Whirlpools * can eat Mole and its equivalents up to Lion and its equivalents * can be eaten by Croc and its equivalents up to Dragon and its equivalents * can use High Fly when you double click the boost button if you have enough water (can anyone test to see how much?), where it moves faster and can't interact with the rest of the game, as well as losing water at an accelerated rate * can use Fly with Prey (if has at least 60% health) to pick up animals Tier 10-, as well as animals Tier 11+ that are smaller than you, and later dropping them, doing damage (Ocean animals slip faster, flies slower over Ocean and Arctic, bigger animals slip faster) Appearance The Eagle has a brown body. It has darker wings with three feathers on each. Its head is white with a yellow beak. Its tail has three feathers with white tips. When attacking, its eyes narrow and sharp-taloned yellow feet appear. When it is flying, it gets much bigger and more transparent. Strategy Try to drop Ocean animals on Land, and use your High Fly or Fly with Prey to avoid enemies. Pufferfish are great targets; its a fast and easy way to gain XP. However, you must make sure that its ability is out of cycle because it can stun you and then the pufferfish can escape. If you want to level up fast, try dropping some of your ocean predators on land, like octopus, sharks, and maybe even killer whales! You will have to wait until eventually they die of dehydration, and they will drop a lot of meat depending on the animal. Make sure not to get killed by them. Your High-Fly is useful for tail-biting. Consider waiting in a hiding hole until a high-XP animal comes nearby. Bite their tail, and fly away to safety! If the high-level animal is smaller than you, it is possible to grab them. Try dropping them in lava, this will kill them quickly and it will be hard for them to get away. Meat is also dropped with this method, making XP earned even better. Avoid Poison Animals at all costs. Cobra, Boa Constrictors, and the Giant Spider are all targets you should avoid. Cobras will spit poison at you, making you 10% slower and you can't fly away. Boas can use their constrict ability and poison you at the same time, making get-aways impossible. Giant Spiders can use their web ability frequently, so avoid them too. Avoid tigers. They can stun you with their ambush attack, and finish you off while you are stunned. Don't think about hiding on hills, as they can climb on hills and are overall faster. If a tiger has stunned you, the best strategy is to go near a predator of the tiger, as they will probably target the tiger instead of you. If you cannot find a predator, just keep running until a water spot, then fill your water bar and fly away. Always keep your water level high, so you can always escape predators. Gallery NewEagle.png|The Eagle Eagle.png|Scrapped Eagle design Ejstbei Flying.png|An Eagle about to pick up prey. Notice its changed graphics: mad eyes, open beak, and visible talons.|link=http://mopeio.wikia.com/wiki/Eagle flying_eagle.png|Eagle When Flying Trivia *Unfortunately, Pike!, the game designer, thought Eagle was fake before it came out when Kurofox asked him if the Eagle was fake. *When grabbed by an Eagle, the notification message will appear; "Ow! You're grabbed by an Eagle!". **When dropped, the notification used to be, ”Ouch! It hurts when fall from sky!” This has been changed. *In the Eagle Teasers, the upgrade message for Eagle was: "UPGRADED to Eagle! Eagles are very strong and intelligent birds. They hunt anything almost equal to their size! (Tip: double-tap boost button to fly free)". *In teasers we can see that Eagle is outlined white when flying. *There was a glitch, when you fly too long as an Eagle, you will not be able to land and you will die of thirst. *Eagles can't grab animals that are in Bushes *Eagles can no longer drop players in lava after January 26, 2018 *The Eagle was also buffed on December 31, 2017, so it can now pick up some predators bigger than it to hippo. Category:Animals Category:Flying Animals Category:Land Animals